Find the Shadow (FOUR's SISTER)
by dneilkai02
Summary: With an abnegation life haunted by shadows, Mare fights to find a way out. In a desperate attempt to escape her father she ends up in dauntless, trying to prove to everyone that she is brave. But with her life crumbling around her and people watching her every move, is it too little, too late? Please let me know what you think I would love to improve my writing


**1\. HOME IS NOT WHERE THE HEART IS**

 **The night was cold, but the atmosphere in the house was colder. Mary quickly but quietly preparing the evening for her soon arriving, father. She had served up the steaming dishes as she heard the pebble path out the form of her house crunch under the weight of approaching feet. She quickly ran to the door and fell to her knees. Mary closed her eyes as she heard the person come in, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. "Tobias, you scared me," she whispered, "When you weren't home.. and I thought Marcus was ... I.. I". Mary muttered her tears flowed into Tobias's baggy grey shirt. He rubbed her head tenderly. "I know Mate, I'm sorry, I got caught up in school," Tobias reassured her. Mary pulled away, seeing his face for the first time, his eye was swollen and the purple bruising was already showing. "Tobias your eye," Mary cried out pushing him away to get a proper look. "What will Marcus say,... He will hate that you've been fighting again. Oh, Tobias, he is going to hurt you again. Please don't let him hurt you again!" Mary sobbed Tobias gently grabbed her hands calming her down. "It's okay, everything will be okay!' Tobias promised.**

 **Talking outside drew the siblings stolen moment to an end. Tobias watched in agony as his younger sister shut down her eyes became void and lips sealed. He hated it. He hated him. The man who was their father only through blood walked through the door. His beady eyes watched the two people tremble before him, Tobias watched a satisfied grin cross the horribles man's face as he watched the youngest of the two work quickly to remove his shoes. His eyes worked their way to his son. His smirked dropped and was quickly replaced with the familiar finger."What is on your face?" Marcus asked stalking towards the boy."I ran into a pole on my way home from school sir!" Tobias stated his eyes slowly drawing towards sister. "You're lying to me."Marcus simply stated. He turned to the other child on the floor."Mary, what happened to your brothers face?"Marcus asked grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up, she flinched at his moments. "I don't know sir," she whispered, Marcus grabbed a fistful of hair pulling her up "Say that again!" he growled his voice dangerously low. She cleared her throat and stretched up onto her tippy toes desperate to elevate the pain in her head. "She doesn't know." Tobias cut her off. Marcus turned to her, "She doesn't know, how selfish. I bet you were thinking of only yourself again little bitch," he growled throwing her into the wall. Mary felt pain shoot through her back as she collided with a thud. Quickly she regained her balance only to be punched in the stomach. She coughed searching for air as the wind was knocked out of her. "Sir, your dinner's getting cold," Tobias begged as he watched his father punch his sister in the face and then again in the gut. Marcus straightened before storming into the kitchen. "I will deal with you both later" he threatened. Tobias gently picked up his sister and took her into their room.**

 **Their room was blank, it contained a set of grey bunk beds, a cupboard with their clothes, and a set of drawers, one for each sibling and one for their father to keep his various punishment tools. Tobias watched his sister sleep next to him and secretly wished that his father would leave her alone tonight. But that would never happen. The devil himself stalked into the room and Mary was instantly awake, watching her father rummage through the third draw to find something that would curb their selfish behaviors. "Now Mary," he started turning the youngest sibling, "Not only did you lie to protect yourself and your selfish brother, you never finished your chores. Laziness in purely self-serving." Mary nodded slowly. "And you Tobias, fighting again? Yes, the school contacted me. I gave you the opportunity to come clean but you also lied straight to my face." Marcus stalked closer to the two siblings. "So who's first?" he asked. They both remained silent, knowing not to speak during their father's sessions. "I have an idea, Tobias take the belt from me." He spoke softly but his tone was dangerous. Tobias took it. Marcus' eyes flashed with excitement. "Now I want you to whip your sinful sister," Marcus stated simply. Tobias gasped his eyes quickly jumping to his little sister. He shook his head refusing to hurt her. Marcus smirked "Do it, or I give her both punishments, yours and her own. And I can guarantee I will not be as merciful as I am now!" Marcus threatened, Tobias felt the rage rise in his stomach he wanted to kill this stupid man. "Do it, Tobias," Mary spoke gently to him, "Please" she begged him, She laid face down on the bed, Tobias wasn't sure what to do. He hesitated again, "Do it, boy!" Marcus screamed, "Are you so selfish to allow your sister to suffer your punishment too?" Tobias shook his head he did not want Mary to suffer more than she had to. "How many sir?" Tobias asked. "5 for lying, 10 for laziness and 2 for making me wait," Marcus said before leaning against the doorframe. With a shaky breath, Tobias struck is his sister. He watched in agony as the welts formed. They quickly replaced the older scars with new bloodied marks. Tobias tried not to hurt his sister but every time the belt nipped his sisters' skin, he broke inside. After 15, Marcus came and took the belt from Tobias, and pulled up a silently sobbing Mary marching her downstairs. Tobias heard the cupboard slam and lock. He knew Mary was safe for now. He listened for his fathers return and punish him too but it never happened.**

 **2\. CHOOSING A FATE**

 **obias woke in a sweat. His breathing was heavy, he had been having that same nightmare for a while now. Well, not a nightmare, a memory. The bed above him creaked and brown hair toppled from the bunk. Mary peered over the railing, concern painted across her face. "You okay?" She asked. Tobias nodded analyzing Mary's face, her eyes were an ice blue colour, much like his own, her hair was long and wavy and her cheeks were sunken in. Tobias felt the guilt crawl its way back into his heart, the sad reality that he could never truly save her. Mary frowned before leaping from her bunk to his without touching the floor. "What's up Tob?" She asked as she landed softly on top of him. "You're an elephant you know," Tobias chuckled throwing her off him. She watched him carefully, "Worried about the test tomorrow?" She asked as Tobias nodded again, trailing his fingers through her hair like his mother used to do to him years ago. Mary drifted back off to sleep in her brother's arms.**

 **When the dawn came both siblings were up and ready. Tobias left early for school and his day went considerably smoothly. Well, that was until he received his test results. Abnegation. He dreaded this moment, but now he had a choice to make. Staying meant more abuse, more hiding and more hell. Leaving meant abandoning his sister for the year she had left until her choosing ceremony. The sun had set before he returned home. He entered the ghost-like house and headed straight upstairs. Pulling out his collection of trinkets in hope that they would help him choose the right thing. Tobias was so immersed in the decision for tomorrow that he never heard his father come up the stairs. "Tobias open this door now!" Marcus growled, quickly Tobias attempted to hide the objects before opening the door.**

 **Downstairs in the kitchen, Mary was picking herself off the floor and ran some cold water on her burnt hands. She was busy mopping the floor and didn't realize she burnt the chicken. Marcus had forced her hands into the hot pan. She pulled out some bandages wrapping them around her hands. "Sir, the choosing ceremony." She heard Tobias cry out. Mary knew he was in trouble before the first blow. Tobias grunted and yelled out in pain as Mary covered her ear, tears streaming down her cheeks. Marcus was soon finished and ordered Mary to sleep on the couch for the night as Tobias had a lot of 'thinking' to do.**

 **The next morning rolled around and neither of the Eaton Siblings slept. Mary busied herself as Tobias and Marcus had breakfast together. "Now Tobias, don't embarrass me today or your sister might suffer," Marcus instructed sternly before leaving for the ceremony. The house was again silent. With Marcus already at the ceremony, the two siblings were enjoying the moment of peace. "Mare...I.." Tobias gave his sister a hug, "I'm sorry." He whispered. From that Mary knew he was not coming back.**

 **The hall was crowded with hundreds of teenagers and their families, anxious to make the most important decision of their lives. Eventually, Tobias was called up. He wished the Mare could have been there, sitting next to him. Telling him it was all going to be ok. He made his way to the podium where his father held out the knife to him. "Remember Tobias, Abnegation!" Marcus ordered. Tobias nodded. And transferred into Dauntless.**

 **Mary suffered that night and many other nights, for a year. But she knew Tobias did what was right. She was proud of him in a way. He had finally managed to escape. Today she would be tested, and tomorrow decide for herself what she will do. Mary thought about the upcoming test while she laid out breakfast for her father, who came in and clipped the back of her head as he passed. "It's test day right?" Marcus asked reading the erudite papers. "Yes sir," Mary replied. "And you know what result I want right?" Marcus asked looking over his paper at her. "Yes, sir" Mary replied as Marcus nodded satisfied before waving her away.**

 **Mary arrived at school and struggled to focus through the morning. She was grateful when the lunch bell rang. She sat at the abnegation table where carbon copies of herself ate with little nibbles. Her stomach growled it seemed that Marcus had again forgotten to give her the food rations. Pushing her hunger away she focused on the other students in the room. With a careful glance, she was able to analyse each one, guessing what their choice tomorrow might be. "Hello Mary, how are you?" Caleb prior asked he sat down next to her. Mary nodded and smiled politely, "Well thank you. How are you and Beatrice?" Caleb looked at his sister. "Beatrice, aren't you going to talk to Mary?" Beatrice shook her head before whispering to her brother, "She is weird, She doesn't talk much." Caleb gave her a stern look. "Is it test day today ?" Caleb asked. Mary nodded again. She knew the Priors were a year younger than herself and would get to choose next year. But both Prior's where considered textbook abnegation, although Mary didn't agree, they acted completely selfless. Besides, it would be an easy decision for them; they didn't have anything to run from. "Mary Eaton" a static voice summoned her. She stood smiling politely again and entered the testing room.**

 **A Dauntless woman was waiting for her, "Hello, my name is Tori, I am administering your test today." The woman spoke robotically her back still to Mary, "and you are, Mary Eaton," she read her clipboard before looking up in shock, her eyes taking in the younger Eaton sibling before her. "I knew an Eaton once, nice guy." She said before handing Mary the serum. Without hesitation, Mary drank the liquid feeling it as it buzzed through her system. Mary went through the simulation exactly the way her father instructed her too. She woke up soon after, stretching out her sore muscles. "Abnegation 100% sweetie, good luck tomorrow." Tori directed out of the room as another student came into be tested. Mary headed home, Marcus was already there. She told him her result, Marcus just nodded slowly before instructing her up to bed.**

 **The next morning came quickly and soon she was sitting with all of the other young students who were ready to choose their lives today. She looked over at the pristine white bowls. With so many to choose from, she took her time to analysed each one. She watched the Candor in black and white, the truth would be nice but she it was already used to lying it seemed to be unachievable. She looked at the happy people in Amity, but she could not a handle always having to be happy. She thought about the abnegation, perhaps she could get through initiation and find a house away from her father. Her name was called. With her decision made, Mary marched up the stairs, took the knife and sliced her hand. A shout from the crowd behind her drowned out her blood sizzling on the black coals. 'Dauntless." The leader said before Mary left her father behind forever.**

 **3\. BRAVE OR STUPID**

 **he group quickly dispersed quickly after the choosing ceremony. Dauntless begin to run. Fast. Mary felt the blood pumping in her ears. She felt the oxygen circulating through her body and she smiled. She heard the train before she saw it. Its wheels clattering against the cold iron. She watched the other initiates around her shifting around all jittery with excitement. The train sped past the group, the force throwing mary off balance. And they ran again. The entire faction leapt into the moving train with choreographed synchrony. Mary was one of the last to land. An erudite girl never made it on the train, her foot got caught on the uneven ground and she faces planted the pavement. The trip was short and Mary was fascinated by the whizzing of the scenery as they passed. Suddenly the Dauntless began to leap from the moving train onto the rooftop. Her heart leapt into her throat as she made her way to the edge. She couldn't hear anything but the roar of the wind, the train shook slightly almost as if it wanted to toss her out itself. The roof was coming to an end. She closed her eyes and jumped.**

 **She was out by few centimetres... Her hands managed to catch the roof edge as the train sped away. Her arms started to ache as she quickly scrambled away from the deadly drop beneath her. Joining the group who was listening to an older man who stood proud on the roof edge, "My name is Max, I am the leader here!" Max boomed as the other dauntless cheered. He silenced them with a hand. "Now there is only one way into Dauntless and that is down there." He smiles cynically pointing to a hole 10 stories below them. His black eyes searched the crowd. "Whose first?" there was hardly anyone who had transferred this year, a boy from Amity, 2 girls from Candor and 5 from erudite. Max's eyes fell on the only stiff. "You." He sneered before pointing to the edge. "You first stiff." Mary nodded before stepping up on the edge. she could hear the group behind her belittling her as she looked over the edge, pulling herself up. "Yo stiff hate to tell you but suicide is selfish." Various other voices teased her. She frowned, they wouldn't make them die on their first day so something had to be down there to catch them. With that, she jumped. The wind caught in her throat as she dropped like a stone. The comfort of the flight only lasted a moment as she collided with a large net. As quickly as she was on the net a figure tipped it up, throwing her off. His stern blue eyes meet hers. He scoffed obviously offended at the sight of her, "A stiff. Unheard of!" he started yanking her to her feet, "Name?" Mary was startled. "What?" he asked her helping her down. "I have to make it a good one, I don't get to choose again." the man smirked. "And?"**

 **"Mare, my name is Mare." Mary smiled at him. He looked taken back but quickly nodded. "First jumper Mare!" he called before showing her down. The other initiates followed her lead and soon they were all standing in a matted room. "My name is Four. I'm in charge of the transfer training. Dauntless-born will follow Lauren. Dismissed. Transfers with me" he ordered before storming out. The tour was quick and ended in the dormitory. Each initiate was shown a bunk with a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Get changed, then head to the mess hall for lunch." Four order before leaving again. Mare watched the other initiatives change quickly and started to peel off her dress covering every part of her body. "Hey stiff, I've seen more meat on a chicken leg!" a boy from Erudite chuckled as the rest of his group snickered. Mare ignored him pulling on a shirt she quickly checked that all her scars were covered before heading out to join the others.**

 **4\. A TALENTED STIFF**

The mess hall was huge, tables filled all the space and rowdy people of all different sizes and color filled them. She followed the lead of the other initiates, collecting food and sitting down. Four sat down next to her and a girl from erudite sat across from her. "It's just mac and cheese? Have you never had this before?" Mare looked up startled at the Amity boy who sat across from her. "Not really" she mumbled. "Abnegation finds delight in self-sacrificing, so seasoning is out. In fact, they are so cautious with resources even the amount of food on her plate is probably scaring her." Mare's face flashed red. The Erudite girl noticed before quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, My name is Ace." Ace stuck out her honey-colored hand to Mare, who took it in a firm shake. She was amazed at Aces beauty, she had blonde wavy hair and the iciest blue-eyed. Mare thought she looked like a woman from the ancient posters of a woman running along the sand at sunset. "Mare" She introduced herself. Ace nodded, "Henry" the Amity boy across from her smiled placing his big hand on top of the pile. Henry was the exact opposite of ace he had fair skin and his hair as a burnt brown color he was almost squishy as the smile that explodes on his round face.

"Nice to see you transfer getting along." the voice on Mare's left spoke and she had to swallow down a shriek. "What does four mean?" Ace asked him. "It means none of your business." He chuckled. Ace swallowed before sending him a nervous smile. Henry, on the other hand, missed the leave it alone tone, "Oh I thought it might have meant how many people you've killed or… something." Henry stuttered finally aware of four's murderous look. "Or not?". Four stood quickly. "Training room 5 minutes." he stalked away. The group finished up and made their way to the training grounds. The two girls from candor Ruby and Emma were already waiting. Four stormed in moments later talking a quick head count, he picked up a set of throwing knives, he turned back to the initiates. "Get warmed up, remember to stretch especially if you want to move tomorrow." Mare started with a light jog around the room followed by the rest. It took another 5 minutes before the 4 transfers from Erudite walked through the door. Four flung four knives at their feet barely missing their toes. "You're late" he simply stated. they quickly muttered their apologies joining the group. "Today I will be teaching you how to hit the target, I will show you once. Then you will get a turn, Any questions" Four never waited for an answer instead he picked up more knives off the table. he placed his body square facing the target. Pulling back his hand he flung the knife hitting every target. The transfers stood in awe of him"Well, go" he growled., throwing everyone out of their trance. Mare picked up a set of knife feeling the weight in her hand. She stood square to the target, imitating the instructor in every way. With a heavy breath, she flung the knife hitting her target, in the dead center straight away. "Wow stiff, what a fluke. I bet you couldn't do that again." A rough voice chuckled behind her. She spun quickly smacking straight into a mountain. He smirked at her clumsiness. "What's wrong, Nervous?" the man chuckled again before turning stern again. "Throw your knife" Mare gulped and turned suddenly well aware of both dauntless men watching her. She did it again. All three knives hit the target.

"Impressive, a stiff with talent.. Hey four" the man shouted across the room to her instructor. "Stiff thinks she's better than everyone else, can we make the harder?" Mare's eyes widened as the other initiates gave her dirty looks. "How so Eric?" Four asked hatred rolling off of him. "Can she hit a moving target?" Erice asked sweetly, four simply shrugged. Before pulling out an apple from his pocket. "Hit this!" four simply said throwing it up. Mare closed her eyes and flung the knife hitting the apple and the target. Both men stood a little stunned, "Mare you can go." four dismissed her before turning back to the class.

Mare left, she could feel nine pairs of eyes following her out. Mare spent the rest of the day sitting on a ledge above the chasm. She was fascinated with the Dauntless way of life. Her view from the ledge allowed her to see most of the pit. People milled around sparring partners, others sat splayed across the floor laughing. Mare joined the training party the next morning. They went for a run through the city. Mare was nervous, this would be the first time she would be out in the open as a Dauntless.

"Nervous" Ace asked her coming from behind. Mare simply nodded. "yep me too."Henry appeared, "I have never had to run more than 100 m to the paddock." Ace slapped him on the shoulder, "About time you learnt slowpoke." she smiled Mare joined the two as Four pushed to the front of the group. "Ok transfers try to keep up!" With that they took off. Mare kept up with the group she could of moved faster but she didn't see the need to speed into the front of the group, besides the 4 boys from erudite were stuck to fours side like puppies. after a while to group came to a stop. The transfers took the opportunity gulp down water and collapses heavily on the floor. Mare however stood standing barely panting. Fours eyes ran over his trainees, stopping on Mare He seemed to want to say something but looked away quickly. She sat down next to Ace ignoring the constant comments of her being a weakling and threats of death. "Who are those guys?" Mare asked rolling her eyes as one of them gave her the bird. "The loud one is Mark his is all bitch and no bite, the other boys in the group worship the ground he walks on. The one in glasses is Orion, The kid is smart but he thinks he is better than everyone. Don't pick on him, he has a mean left hook. " Mare nodded as she analyzed each of them. "The half bold one is Rick, never had anything going on upstairs His parents divorced blaming their incompatible genes for their failed son. He has been Mark's muscle for a while now..." Ace continued "The last of the four is Nate, Um ... I'm not sure how he fits into the group he is the more silent type. Super smart but never says a word." Mare nodded again.

"Let's go kids, parties over" four announced running off again. The rest of the week continue in a similar way it started with breakfast, morning run, either shooting or target practice and lunch.

 **5\. BREAK PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY**

After lunch Four had been training the transfers in hand to hand combat. Mare hated every moment of it every time she hit the punching bag she would see Marcus hitting her. Her nightmares had returned and were keeping her up throughout the night. She threw her fist that the bag again."Stop. stiff, Mare!" Mare turned around snapping out of her trance. Four was holding her shoulders. He let go of picking up her hands. "Your hands need attention now, if you have issues may i suggest you leave the punching bag out of it."he spoke slowly. Mare nodded collecting her hands from him. Walking out of the room. "Nate, go with Mare to the medical wing. Four ordered turning his attention to the next student. Nate caught up quickly his eyes catching her bloodied fingers They didn't speak to each other at all. The nurse entered and asked what was wrong. Mare almost fell over when Nate spoke, "Her hands, she has sprained her left wrist and bruised them training." The nurse hurried and collected a bandage and some ointment. Mare watched Nate as he stared off into the distance bored. He seemed to catch her look, running his own eyes over her. "What"? he asked. "I thought you might of been mute." Mare shrugged. Nate chuckled, "Yeah? and I thought you were the mute one." Mare nodded, "I just haven't got the energy for pointless conversation." Nates ice blue eyes widened, "Me too."

The Nurse returned and the conversation was over. Mare's wrist healed up a few days later, she was stretching her recently unbandaged arm. The other initiates filtered into the room. She had been coming in early to practice on the bags. Even with her bandaged arm, she could feel herself get stronger. Eric entered the room shortly after and stood on the mat in the center of the room. "Gather round " He ordered. Mare swallowed down a clump that sat in her throat and followed the class. "Today we will start the interpersonal combat. This will be in knockout formation." As he spoke four rolled in a board."You will fight your opponent if you win you verse the person above you. The top spot might be easy but staying there will not be. Four pointed out the rankings, Eric cut him off." the lowest 3 will automatically be sent to guard the fence. So don't let us down." the group of transfers exploded into nervous chatter. "Quiet!" Eric roared. his eyes scanned the room . Landing on Mare he smirked "first ranked and no.2 let's get this started."

Mare checked for her name on the board her shoulders dropped as she saw her name first "Well shit." she mumbled stepping onto the mate. Mark quickly joined her. "There really should be a rule against hitting Stiff's they break so easily." Mark chuckled Mare ignored him bringing her arms up guarding her chest and stomach. She didn't want to allow him to do any damage to her organs. She mimicked fours stance . "Oh so energetic, that's against the rules, why don't you do us all a favor and die little slave girl." Mark growled. Mare allowed her mind to go blank as she adjusted her focus on Mark as he threw a sloppy punch to her face. Mare simply stepped back out of the way, pushing his back throwing him away from her. Her eyes searched him looking for his attack plan. Mark spun quickly his leg slamming straight into her side. She faced him again, "you are truly pathetic thinking you can beat me bitch!" he chuckled swinging an uppercut slamming into her chin throwing her head back. he landed his next punch to her stomach doubling her over. Mark strode slowly toward her grabbing her hair slapping his knee into her face. "beg bitch " he ordered as she collided with the floor Mark leaped on top of her driving is knee towards her kidney. Mare rolled away sweeping her leg out understanding markdown. with Aft movement she managed to flip over mare rose her elbow driving it down between his shoulder blades knocking him out cold. She stood wiping the blood from her face, Clapping caught her attention. "good ...very good." Eric remarked Four stood next to him visibly paler. As she stepped down her eyes fell on Nate who seemed to analyze her too. "Next!" The fights continued Mare opted to sit on top of the training wall. From her perch up high she was able to analyze each person's fighting. Ace was quick but she didn't hit hard enough, Henry was good at blocking and punching but couldn't move very quickly. Mare dozed off somewhere in between Rick's fight with Orion and the girls from Erudite.

 **6\. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP**

She woke with a start as someone rests their hand on her shoulder. "sorry" she apologized letting go of his shirt she had grabbed in her reflex. She let go slowly, Four sat next to her his leg dangling over the edge. "Having trouble sleeping?" Four asked her. Mare nodded. "It's hard to used to the new noises and people around you.." Mare cut him off. "That's not it, just some old nightmares that's all." Four nodded. "What about?" He turned to her his usual stern glare softened. "It doesn't matter." Mare sighed swinging her legs down onto the first as she began to climb down, "Mare," Four called to her, "Be careful the next round is going to be mentally challenging. Be ready." Four warned her. Mare nodded again descending and finding somewhere quiet to sit.

Mare spent most of the next week fighting a punching bag and the urge to sleep and the other transfers struggled to move up in the rankings. Mark and Orion were on the mat, each seemed skilled in theirs. Orion watched mark predicting his punches. Mare stopped her training and stood next to Eric to watch the fight. "He's good. Almost as good as you stiff." Eric smiled watching Mare shiver. "Get ready you might have to fight him next." Eric whispered in her ear before leaving the two to evenly match each other. Suddenly Mark pulled an unexpected attack, hitting Orion square in the face sending him down on the mat hard. Orion wasn't going to get up. Eric stalked back nudging the boy with his foot. "Well looks like he is down. Guess you won't have a match after all Stiff." The next two opponents faced each other on the mat. The rest of the week was filled with more one on one fights. Mare managed to beat everyone Eric pitted against her. Ace was first, she tried not to hurt her too much, putting her in a headlock making it unable to fight back. Then, Henry, he was harder, hit her a few good times but went down with a quick jab to the throat. She faced Emma the candor girl, but she was easy to read mare kept predicting whether she would hit and jabbed all her open, exposed body. Rick's results were very similar to Henry he was hard-hitting but failed to think about the next attack, he was simply tricked into giving up.

Eric got bored very quickly of her beating everyone and forced her to go back training on the punching bags. At the end of the week, Mare was still ranked first. She spent the night at the spot above the chasm as a precaution. She knew people were angry and desperate. These things were not a good mix.

 **7\. SANITY IS SLIPPING**

By the next morning, she noticed that the group had hardly slept. She slid next to Ace to eat at breakfast. "What happened?" Ace jumped a little before Mare's question was answered as Mark limped into the room on crutches. "Mark insulted Rick, Rick promised to break his legs and well…" Mare was horrified. Four burst into the room, "Under no circumstances is it ok to injurer a fellow dauntless, we believe in ordinary acts of bravery and teamwork. If I ever see you fighting outside of sparring I will send you to the fence myself." The room was silent. Eric walked in creating more tension in an already tense room.

"Who's ready to expose your fears?" Four left as Eric explain the fear simulation. It sounded like torture to Mare and she turned to Ace, "Are they really going to make us do this?" Ace nodded. "What if you're afraid of something silly like toast?" Henry asked. Ace burst out laughing, "Are you afraid of toast Henry?" Henry looked at her his cheeks turning rosy red, "Only choking on the really dry bits." He mumbled. Eric paced through the room stopping at there table. "No one wants to volunteer so It's ladies first, Stiff." He smirked grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up. "This way." Eric pushed her down a dark hallway, "I would worry about it stiff, you can just wet yourself and we will feel bad for you and turn him off. Easy right. You make a mess though you clean it up." Eric chuckled at his sick joke opening a door to a small room with a chair and computer. He left her there. Moments later Four entered the room. "Mare, have a seat."Four motioned to the chair. "This stimulated the chemicals in your brain that process fear, you will have a hallucination of one of your fears. You need to get through the situation or calm yourself down enough for the system to register. Four explained pulling out a syringe with blue liquid. "You will see them as well then," She motioned to the computer behind him. Four nodded, "Yes, I will be watching on the screen." Four injected the serum into her neck, "Good-Luck Mare." Mare blinked suddenly confused where had she heard that before. Her sight became clear as she landed in a huge expanse of water. The salty water leaped at her face. Her arms were getting tired of sculling to keep her head above the waters. Something suddenly pulled against her legs, dragging her down. Mare panicked gulping in the salty water as her head was pulled under the waves. Her heart pounded in her chest and her lungs strained for air. It ached. Her brain was telling her to breathe in, to succumb to the water. Her vision blurred and her head went light. She had stopped struggling choosing to conserve her energy. "Think what would a dauntless do?" Four's voice ran through her head. Mare reached down to the weights attached to her leg and attempted to work the strap free form her foot. Her fingers bleed and her vision had darkened around the edges with one final tug the weight came free and Mare pushed herself to the top. She woke with a start, gulping in the air around her. Four watched her cautiously. "Are you ok?" Mare took another breath, "That was not nice." Four chuckled, "You did well though, you were only in the simulation for 6 minutes. Mare stood stretching out her sore limbs "Felt like longer."

Four nodded watching her, "It does feel longer but it should get easier." Mare sighed as Four opened the door she walked out. She headed to the dorms. Walking into eerie silence. Some were lent against the wall. Others rocked back and forwards attempts to calm themselves.

 **8\. UNWELCOME VISITORS**

Eric and four entered the dorms to after everyone had been through, "Well you all looked like shit." He chuckled" The first round is done, now enjoy the afternoon off after all it is visiting day." Mare froze. She had been so immersed in training she had forgotten about visiting day. The room dispersed and Mare followed Ace and Henry into the cafeteria. "My fear was horrible, I was sitting in a circus tent surrounded by clowns. I had to help them make a human ladder." Henry shivered as he explained his fear as the three battled through the mountains of chips and nuggets. "well I was buried alive, I had to dig out with a teaspoon." Ace demonstrated with the set of cutlery. "What about you Mare?" Henry asked was too interested in the flow of parents that moved in the cafeteria. "Mare?" Ace asked flicking a chip at her. Mare caught it with a swift movement eating it. "What?"

"What was your fear?" Henry asked her again, Mare sighed. "Drowning I think, I had weights attached to my feet." Ace and Henry nodded.

"Hey there's my mum and sister" Ace cried standing up quickly waving to a miniature version of herself and a strict looking woman. "Come and meet them yeah?" Mare nodded and Henry stood up in his chair trying to see all the people. "There" He pointed to a family with flaming red hair ,"Gotta go " he cried shuffling through the people Ace waved him off. She left her uneaten food and slipped out of the room. even more, people had filed into the pit. Mare sat above the chasm watching all the new people come in and strangle their children with love.

Mare truly hoped her father wouldn't come. Besides no one can find her up here. The afternoon moved on smoothly and Mare snoozed taking advantage of the time off. She was in the water again. It wrapped around her face cutting off her oxygen. Her lungs thumped and begged, but this time it was different two strong hands held her under the ice cold waters. her arms failed in desperate attempt to get away. "You pathetic piece of shit," the hands pulled her face free and she choked coughing up the water that snuck into her lungs, "how dare you to talk to those people, did you not think of the damage your stupid little mouth could have done." Mare was crying she felt the hot tears falling down her cheeks. "what not even a sorry? of course not you're too selfish for that." he slammed her head into the water again cutting off her breath. She woke with a start, her hands felt sweaty and tears were running down her face. She stood slowly shaking the pins and needles out of her body. she ventured down to the pit in search of Ace and her family. "Mare" a voice called her from behind. she turned before being caught and dragged along. "this is my mum and my little sister Ace." Ace introduced. Ace's mom looked her up and down. Mare could almost hear her analytic brain assessing her. "Pleasure to meet you, mam, Ace is doing wonderfully here." Ace's mum smiled sweetly, "yes it would seem so." Lily tugged on Mares shirt, "aren't you the Eaton that transferred, Mum, says you left cause your dad was mean. Is that true?" Mare was shocked. "No, I just like the food here," Mare chuckled ruffling her hair, "I'll leave you to your afternoon." She waved goodbye as Ace picked up Lily and sun her around. Mare wandered through the crowd again heading back to the dorms. A solid hand grabbed her arm and she spun her hands into fists ready to attack. She stood face to face with her father. His lifeless eyes stared at her. Her whole body shut down as he dragged her towards a secluded hallway.

"Apparently you are doing well here brat." He snarled, "keep it up. You will take the leadership position. Hear me?" He demanded to slam her against the wall. "You will protect Abnegation with dauntless forces, do you understand?" Mare did not react. Marcus punched square in the face sending back to the wall. "Answer me, you will join leadership." Mare nodded slowly. her breath becoming heavy she struggled to keep from breaking completely. "If you cheat me," Marcus snarled pulling out a knife,"you will end up dead like your pathetic brother". Marcus growled stabbing the knife into her thigh. She cried out in pain feeling the blood run. Mare nodded again as Marcus showed her the knife with her blood on it. "Look at it, I have eyes everywhere." Mare watched him wiped the blood off of the pattern blade. As quick as the blade came out it went away. Marcus pulled her into a hug as a couple of dauntless walked past. Mare had the urge to be sick. He released her. Glaring. Before disappearing. Mare forced herself to stand proud and headed to the training room to clear her head.

 **9\. FOUR REASONS TO RUN**

Mare struggled to sleep that night, Everyone was in the same boat. The girl Emma from candor woke the entire room screaming. Mare sat on her bunk in a daze, never actually sleeping but running through the events of what happened that afternoon in her head. she was disappointed with herself for her fear. She could've easily taken her father on, here and then. she could have got the knife and drove it into his cold heart. the throb in her thigh kept her awake. the bleeding had stopped, mare managed it but it was deep. Deliberate to cause her pain. She pushed herself up and headed back to the training room laying into the dummy for the night.

"You're making a habit of this Stiff!" Four walked into the training room.. Mare looked up watching four walk over to the sparring mat. "Why do you care?" Mare snapped turning back to the dummies. "Because it's my job as your trainer." Mare ignores him. "You know you would do better if you hit something that could hit back." Four chuckled watching her. "Are you offering?" Mare snapped turning her attention back to him. She blew a strand of hair form her red face. "Sure, why not?" four shrugged stepping onto the mar with his hand indicating for her to join him. Mare walked over cautiously watching her trainer. Come on I'll go easy, he stepped back watching her as she raise her guard. Mare assesses him as Four stepped forward slamming his fist to her cheek. "Sorry." He apologised, "I thought you had it." Mare nodded resetting herself. "Ok ready now?" Mare gave a quick nod. Four now threw a punch toward her gut. Mare blocked with her arms fours fist leaving an angry red mark. She waited for the next attack, he advances toward her making a grab for her. Mare spun out of the way behind him and landing a kick to his back throwing him forward. Four spun to meet her foot with his palms slapping her leg away. Mare tried again bring her leg up and swinging it at his stomach four continued to block he. Before grabbing the fist mare swing at him, pulling her to him. Four tripped Mare sweeping her legs out from underneath her. Landing hard down on the mar Mare gasped as her to thigh thronged and the wind was knocked form her lungs. "Stop letting me win." Four told her pulling up. "what makes you think I am ?" Mare growled pulling her hand from his grip. "Cause I have seen you, you read people. Your quick." four replied resetting himself on the mat. "Again." Mare chuckled, "nah I'm good what's the point anyway."

Four stood for a amount considering something. "You win and I'll get you a proper room to sleep in." Mare halted. "like a proper room, my own no others.""Four nodded. "But if I win you tell me what you were doing with Marcus Eaton." Mare paled. She quickly covered her shock. " I don't know who that is?" she argued. Four just smirked."I work on surveillance remember?" Mare thought threw the proposition. A new room would make sleeping easier and she would have her own space. But, telling Four about Marcus could mean more hassles, after all she just wanted to forget Marcus.

""Fine deal." Mare leapt a him. Slamming her fist into his side. Four stumbled back spinning quickly he ducked to dodge a kick aimed at his head. Jumping back away from a punch to his stomach. Four countered pushing Mare away for him landing another hit to her jaw. Mare took the opening from fours punch him in the groin and punch his hunched over figure. Four wiped a small amount of blood from his mouth. The two started each other down. Mare lunged with her elbow to jab his ribs. Four to the hit before grabbing Mare and talking her down to the mat. Four was quickly on top of the thrashing Mare . "concede" he urges her. Mares fist collided with four face. Four grabbed her hands securing them to her side's. "concede, Mare, it's over" Mare stop struggling. Four watched as she calculated the position she was in "Fine you win, let me up." she growled. "Good, now spill." four climbed up pulling her up. "It was nothing, he was the leader of my old fraction. He was concerned that I wasn't fitting in." Mare lied through her teeth. She eyed four who had sat down beside her. "Oh really so he wasn't threatening you with a knife." Four asked her, "Good thing you didn't chose candor." Mare sighed standing. "It doesn't matter I can handle myself. I don't need anyone to fix my problems. I am dauntless now!" Mare walked out leaving Four behind. Four watched her go sighing. Before heading out into the dark halls. "Are you sure it's her?" he asked the darkness. Nate emerged from the shadow "yes I'm sure." four nodded slowly. "She's almost ready." Nate smirked watching Four glare at him. After all he would have fun playing with the trainers sister.

 **10\. ONLY THING TO FEAR IS FEAR ITSELF**

The final day for the fear simulation came quickly. Every initiate was nervous. Mare could feel the piece of the toast she forced in this morning rise back to her throat. Those who went through from Dauntless came out visually exhausted and terrified. Mare wondered if they were better prepared than the initiated who had been dauntless for 8 weeks. Finally it came to her turn. She sat in the chair. Four came up to her. "Mare you've come this far. You only have one last test. Remember up to now we only tried your smaller fears. Which you didn't have many of just drowning and insects, but now you will face your worst fears." Mare nodded. Four injected the serum. "Be brave"

The patterned knife was back this time it as in her hand . She stood in the kitchen of her old abnegation home. She turned the blade over in her hand. "Mary." A voice growled at her she looked up on shock. Before her stood her father. She gripped the blade launching herself towards her father. A strangled cry from behind him froze her still. Marcus took the opportunity to backhand her throwing her across the floor. "That's no way to greet your brother." Marcus snarled. Mare stood shocked. Her brother. He had died, never made it through initiation. She had grieved. But like every else she moved on. Marcus moved aside and behind him tied to the kitchen chair was her much loved brother. He looked the same as he did the day he left. "Kill him Mary." Marcus spoke softly the words. "No!" she lowered the knife turning to leave. A cold barrel pressed against her head. "Do it or I'll kill you." Marcus growled. Mare looked towards Tobias who was nodding at her encouragingly. "Please Mare don't let him hurt you again." Mares face felt hot with tears "I can't" she mumbled to him. She turned again to face her father and throwing the knife at him. Before she could see it hit Marcus a shot went through her back. She hit the floor. Opening her eyes she was in the water, she removed the weight and kicked to the top. Taking a breath she was sitting on a bed. A young attractive man entered the room,making a grab for her. Mare pushed him away. He fought back holding her strong. Mare kicked him in the groin. Which earned her a punch to the gut. She coughed blood before smashing his head on the bed post. Finally there was the encounter with the bugs crawling everywhere as she sat in the dark she could feel them everywhere. Running across her skin. Her face. Her mouth. in her nose. Mare slowed her breathing ignoring the crunching and sticking off the hundreds of various bugs. Finally she awoke back in the simulation room.

Four walked up an unhooked her he was visibly paler. " Mare … I …". Four stumbles over his words. " I guess you know why Marcus wanted to stab me on visiting day now."She said her voice stale, storming past him and out of the viewing room.

 **11\. FREEDOM IS DEAD**

She kept walking, she passed her friends who no doubt where trying to congratulate her, she passed the banquet set out for the graduating intiaties. finally ending up at the chasm. The water that smashed against the rocks. The ferocity that once scared her now seemed oddly satisfying. Only know did Mare realise that her breathing had become almost non - existent as her heart beat so hard in her chest that it might explode. That voice. It echoed in her ears. Pictures flashed in her mind. Her brother. But he was dead, she went to his funeral. She heard footstep stop behind her. "Mary. Come away from the edge." she flinched as Four tried to reach out to her. She edged closer to the drop. Watching the water, imagining what it would feel like to have its iceness leak into her nose, throat and finally into her lungs. How all the air would leave her and she would finally stop fighting. She would be free. But she be brave, Mare began to doubt whether being brave really mattered all that much. "Mare please." Fours desperate pleas wouldn't seemed to snap her out of her trance. "You died." Mare stated simply. Her emotions in such turmoil that they seemed to have left her all together. "No, I didnt I am still here. Look at me. Mary please." Four begged her. Mare turned to him her gaze empty. "Im sorry." he whispered to her over and over again. Mare turned back to the crashing waves. he deserves to feel how much it hurt to lose him. She climbed over the railing dangling her leg over. He deserves to hurt, Mare growled to herself.

 **12\. DRAGGED INTO THE SHADOWS**

"I wouldn't do that." a third voice ordered. Mare stilled as a gun cocked. She turned slowly. Nate was stood behind her brother with a gun pointed to the back of his head. "Mare come away from the edge sweety. Good girl." Mare watched him with caution moving so her legs where back on solid ground. "Now please, or we will have to clean your brothers brains off of you. Not a pleasant experience trust me." Mare moved away from the edge stepping forward carefully watching Nate with caution. "Very good you can follow orders, that will make working with you much easier. Should we take this to my office?" Nate lowered the weapon. "Mare.. I " four began but Nate cut him off. "No NO NO , Four or should I say Tobias you don't get to mess up my assistant with this touchy feely crap." Nate growled pulling Mare away from him. Four was about to protest, Nate cut him off again. "Don't forget who is incharge here." With that Nate left dragging Mare with him. They ended up in a huge apartment with computers screens and live camera feeds covering the walls. Nate finally let go of Mare's arm and headed into a small kitchen area off to the side. "Sit down"he instructed Mare complied. Nate returned with a steaming pot and some mugs, resting his weapon on the table. He poured a dark liquid into both mugs before passing one to Mare. "I wanted to congratulate you on your completion of the initiation into Dauntless. As you can probably tell I am not an Erudite transfer, I have been Dauntless since birth. I was tasked to find potential to join an elite force that protects the factions from the shadows. We don't deal with petty factionless fighting fact is our job is much more hidden. I want you to join this task force initiate. Any questions?" Nate asked sipping at his drink. Mare glanced at her drink in suspicion. "Are you not going to drink that?" Mare shook her head slowly, "I have heard that it acts as a sedative, rather not limit my abilities when i am sitting across from a stranger." Nate nodded in approval. "I do have questions, firstly why me? Secondly, What will i be doing? And thirdly is your name even Nate?" Nate chuckled. "Thirdly, Yes My name is Nate, Secondly, whatever the leaders and I decide need doing and Firstly, because your talented, although I thought that that was obvious. What do you say?"

"Ok" Mare agreed and Nate shook her hand. "Great, welcome to the family. Never see your brother again."

THE END

 **13\. PREVIEW - Blend into the Shadows**

 _Mare smirked as she watched the new initiates jump into the net. The first surprised her. A young woman from abnegation landed in the net with an exuberant smile. Abnegation transfers were rare. Her brother pulled the young women from the net. "Name." Mare stifled a laugh, afterall she was supposed to be 'Blending in with the shadows' Nate would not be impressed having her cover blown on a bunch of transfers. Once all the transfer had landed Mare watched them split off from the dauntless born. None of the transfer were of very much interested. There was always initiates who thought much of themselves. This year it was the candor recruits. In particular one arrogant boy and his beast like girlfriend. The transfers began their tour and Mare returned to her offices to find Nat. Her office was not like any other. it hung suspended under the roof. hidden from all the view of prying eyes. She entered the huge space. the centre of the room was covered with a sparring mat and many difficult weights the door to the left opened into a bedroom with a adjoining bathroom and kitchens. The other side of the room had a row of desks with screens a lit with blue prints and video footage of the compound. Mare sat down at the desk and began her on the new transfers._

" _And anyone interesting" Nate asked her emerging from behind. He did this so many times these days Mare no longer jumped . "Another Abnegation, an Erudite who has studied fighting all his life and an idiot couple from Candor." Nate nodded, taking the files from her. "Your new assignment is to help assess the new initiates" Mare nodded "Do I need to get involved?" "nah, not unless they start killing each other. Then you can step in," Nate shrugged._

 _Mare stood heading out again. "Mare, Eric is in charge this time just watch him" Mare saluted Nate lazily closing the door behind her. Blending in with the rest of dauntless heading towards lunch. Mare sat down silently next to her brother who was eyeing off the new recruits sitting next to him as they laughed over the Abnegations inability to make a burger. "Sounds fairly familiar?" Mare whispered to him, her voice barely audible Four jumped covering it with a cough into his cup. "I don't want to hear about your old fractions, your dauntless now" he growled. silence overcame the initiates. Four eyed Mare with a satisfied look. Mare sent him a pointed looked as the Abnegation spoke up. "Where are you a transfer too? Or Dauntless born?" Mare stilled watching the interaction with interest._

" _Are you kidding, what makes you think you can talk to me?" he asked her daring her to define him. For a moment Mare thought that she would back down. "It must because you are so approachable." Mare snorted into her water earning her a glare from Four, before he turned back to the girl. "Careful"_

 _Mare surveyed the crowd getting restless. In the crowd she spots Eric making his way towards them. Mare takes her leave from Four's side, Four goes to follow but is stopped as Eric leans over to him. Heading up to the edge of the roof cavity she watched the dauntless leaders give their speech. Satisfied she left to find someone to spar with. After a few rounds with with her friend Ace, they ended up at the bar. Ace ended the night by leaving Mare at the bar as she passionately kissed Henry._

 _Dawn eventually broke and Mare busied herself wondering around her room, before heading through into the office. Nate was already awake. He followed strict exercise regime in the morning and chose not to disturb him. Sticking to the shadows she met her brother outside the initiates dorm. "So you are on babysitting duty then?" she asked him, hugging him from behind_

 _Four chuckled scruffing her hair, "Aren't you supposed to be slinking through the shadows somewhere?" Mare pouted. "No, I am_ _actually_ _supposed to be assessing your precious newbies." Four let her go looking in surprise. "And I have to say, you're not living up to your scary persona." Mare chuckled mocking her brother. Four simply shrugged entering into the dorm. Mare smirked as she heard Four wake up the Initiates. "Meet me in the pit 10 minutes." he came out to meet Mare again. "Scary enough?" Mare pretended to think tapping her finger on her chin. "Almost, but I've seen better." four chuckled shaking his head, "Come on you can help me set up."_

 _10ish minutes later after the initiates filed into the room rubbing sleep from their eyes. Four and Eric introduced themselves and the ranking system. Of course some of the initiates where worried that would mean being factionless. While Mare didn't agree with outing so many, she was how well this acted as a motivator._

 _After watching Four run the initiates through a vigorous training regime all morning, it was obvious that the Abnegation would struggle. 'Tris' her mind reminder her after all she had spent all night reading and memorising each person file. the strongest of course was the Erudite 'Edward' he was truly cut out for Dauntless. He had physical physic and knowledge that would be valuable in strategy._

 _After 4 days of basic training, Eric requested her report with the predicted rankings. She entered office, Eric didn't even look up. "Mare, nice seeing you actually doing your job" he pestered her. His insults towards her were getting weaker and she could sense some admiration that Eric held for her "The report!" she sighed. He stretched out his hand without looking up. Mare slammed the report into his hand. Eric finally looked up, "What? Nevermind." he read through the report. "You ranked Edward 1st," Mare nodded, " He was all the right skill set he just needs to leave behind the weight that hanging off his arm." Eric nodded in agreement. "You know if you ever want to ditch that arrogant dick , there is always a place right here with me…"Eric trailed off as he seemed to assess the darkest corner of his office."Not going to happen."Nate whispered in Eric's ear. "What the… damn it. I knew you were here. like a little cockroach."Eric growled wiping his hands on his trousers. "Yep and as a cockroach I am going to outlive you, i can survive the apocalypse." Mare smiled, it was the calm before the storm. A storm Mare was ready for as she blended into the shadows._


End file.
